So This Is Love?
by ladybug1115
Summary: A postep for 324 Snow Day aka one of the best episodes ever . Please R&R.


**So This Is Love?**

**Author's Note:** So this was the best episode EVER! I was so happy; sick and jumping up and down. Then I had to stop, because well, I made my stomach hurt. But YES!!!! [24/10/2007 fixed grammar mistakes]

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-CSI:NY-**_

Lindsay walked Danny to the EMT. The look on his face clearly said, "You and me gotta talk." Damn him though, it should have been her in there. _He was not supposed to work until later. He should not be hurt like this._ _It was my fault_, Lindsay reprimanded herself.

Danny could see Lindsay beating herself up over this. He was injured because he had decided to let her sleep; he could have woken her up, after all. But she had looked so cute, asleep on the pool table and he could not bring himself to wake her up. So, he had written her a note and taken her shift. Now Lindsay was going to beat herself up over him getting hurt. _It could have been her_, Danny realized. _Lindsay could have been hurt_.

The EMT quickly assessed the damage done to Danny. The hand was going to need an X-ray and probably the ribs too. _But_, he reasoned, _all this is better than a bullet to the head or chest. _He turned to the detective that had brought the man over, and spoke to both of them. "You'll need to get your hand and chest X-rayed. We can take you now. Do you want to ride along, ma'am?"

Lindsay nodded, "Yes, thanks," and hopped up beside the EMT in the back. She pulled a camera from somewhere and spoke to Danny, "I need to document the injuries."

"Yeah, sure," he replied and Lindsay started taking pictures. She would also need to collect his clothing for evidence later.

Adam joined them in the ambulance and they headed for the hospital. Halfway there Lindsay finished documenting Danny's injuries and started with Adam's. She would collect trace from the burns later and his clothing as well. When they arrived, Danny was taken to radiology and Adam led to a bed where his burn could be taken care of.

Lindsay followed Adam and requested his clothing. She placed them in the brown paper bags; then, she waited. She would wait for Danny, to make sure he was okay and then she could take the evidence to the lab. She needed Danny's clothing. _Oh, God_, she thought, _why did this have to happen? Why couldn't it have been me instead? _

After half an hour, her cell started ringing. She glanced at the caller ID-Don Flack. "Hey, Don," she greeted.

"Lindsay," he responded, "How's Danny?"

"He's getting x-rays now. If he has broken ribs, they'll want him to spend the night," she informed him. "Adam just left-he headed for the lab. What's going on there?"

"We caught the guys that were trying to steal the coke back, but the lab blew up," Flack explained, "so Hawkes and Stell are processing. It shouldn't take long, but I don't know where everyone will work until we get this mess fixed. Hang on: Stella wants to talk to you."

"Lindsay," Stella's voice came through, "Did you document Adam's and Danny's injuries?"

"Yeah. And I got their clothing as well. Don didn't mention where Mac was; is he okay?" Lindsay questioned.

Stella laughed, "He and Peyton are taking a vacation. I think he just wanted to get out of this cleanup. It's going to be a mess. Anyway, I want you to stay with Danny. Hawkes and I are almost done here; then, we're coming out to see Danny. I want him to stay at the hospital tonight."

"He won't want to do that," Lindsay decided.

"Which is why," explained Stella, "I want you to stay there. He may listen to you."

Lindsay talked to Stella about the events as they had unfolded at the lab, and then decided to get some coffee. A nurse came out of the door, "I'm looking for Messer family?"

Lindsay walked over, "I'm Detective Monroe. I came in with Danny."

"Okay, Detective. The doctors want Mr. Messer to stay overnight; he doesn't want to it seems," she explained. "So, if you could find his family and tell them to…"

Lindsay interrupted, "I have orders from our boss. I can talk to him."

The nurse looked Lindsay over. "All right," she conceded, "If you'll follow me, I can show you to his room."

Danny was in the hospital bed, but he did not look happy about it. He glanced up when Lindsay and the nurse entered, but both he and Lindsay remained silent until the nurse had left. "Are you okay?" she asked her voice soft.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "I want to go home."

"The doctors want you to stay here tonight; Stella does too," Lindsay sat in the chair beside his bed. The sad thing was the chair looked more comfortable than the bed. "She, Hawkes, and Don are coming down when they finish processing the lab. Mac blew it up."

Danny nodded, "I still want to go home." Noticing her face he continued, "No. Don't say you're sorry, Lindsay. It's not your fault-none of it. I chose to take your shift."

"It was my shift," her voice was filled with guilt. "If I had taken it…"

"You would be in this hospital bed instead of me," Danny stated. "I don't want you to get hurt and you don't want me to get hurt. But, it's part of the job, Lindsay. This was not your fault and it wasn't my fault; it was the-idiot-who-thought-he-could-take-us-on's fault. You understand?"

"Yeah, I know…it's just," she bit her lip and moved closer so she could grip his good hand, "I really hate seeing you hurt. I really, really hate it."

He smiled and squeezed her hand, "I hate seeing you hurt too, Montana. So what do you say we forget about who took whose shift and watch some TV?"

"If you promise me something," Lindsay demanded.

"What?" he sighed.

"Don't take my shift again?"

"Fine," Danny agreed, "I won't take your shift unless you ask me to."

"I can deal with that," Lindsay agreed. She leaned over to kiss him gently on the mouth. The kiss became hungrier and Lindsay hauled herself onto the bed beside him. Lindsay pulled away first. "Stella will be here soon," she explained climbing off the bed.

Danny reached for her hand when she was settled back into the chair and Lindsay gladly let him hold onto her.

_**-CSI:NY-**_

**A/N: **I've spent considerable time in the hospital and the chairs in some of those rooms are actually more comfortable than the bed.

**Edited:** 28 December 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
